Braveheart: A New Beginning
by The Enchantress
Summary: What if Murron wasn't killed? Did you ever wonder what might happen? Here's your chance to find out! EEE! Chapter 2's up! Please RR!
1. A Fearful Encounter

"You remind me of my daughter back home." To Murron, this comparison was like venom. She frantically turned and quickened her pace, wanting only to continue with her day. As she rounded a corner, she came to an abrupt stop, finding herself facing Smythe once more.  
  
"Hello, lassie," he issued, a sinister grin upon his somewhat wrinkled face. She turned in a state of panic, only to find that she was surrounded by these filthy men. It was only moments later that she found herself on the ice-cold ground, her body crushed by the weight of Smythe's.  
  
His foul breath drifted past her as she struggled to break free. Smythe grasped her pounding wrists tightly, planting a hungry kiss on her delicately shaped jaw. A terrified cry escaped her as she writhed helplessly beneath him.  
  
"Please," she pleaded in a strained voice, "let me go."  
  
"Oh, I will lass, don't you worry, just as soon as I get what I want." he took in her feminine essence, letting it flood his lungs.  
  
A sob escaped Murron's rosy lips as she fought to escape. It was just then that one of the soldiers stepped forward and tapped Smythe on the shoulder.  
  
"Let 'er be, Smythe, let's be going," he issued, feeling somewhat sorry for the poor girl.  
  
With a last longing glance at the beauteous woman that was before him, he relented and returned to his feet, leaving Murron still with shock on the rocky surface.  
  
"I have a feeling we'll be meeting again, lassie," he said with a mischievous wink, and with that he stalked away, his accomplices following dutifully behind him.  
  
A sigh of relief was emitted as Murron quickly stood, smoothing her creased dress. Her heartbeat began to slow as she made her way back to the road. She could only wonder what might become of home, what with these savage soldiers roaming the village.  
  
She glanced back to make sure that Smythe and his men were gone, and seeing no sign of them she turned around. She gasped when she ran straight into someone.  
  
"Are ye alright?" came the concerned voice of William Wallace. Relaxing a bit, she looked up into the eyes of her new husband.  
  
"Just fine." she said, though her voice was unconvincing. Her eyes traveled to her feet. Giving her a look of suspicion, William cupped her fragile chin in his hands and tilted her gaze upward. He could see the fear that still lingered in her eyes.  
  
"My god, Murron, what happened?" he inquired, having taken notice of not only her jittery state, but also her dirt-smudged and torn clothing.  
  
"Nothing, it was just. nothing. I'm fine," she assured him, trying to forget about the earlier event.  
  
Though he did not believe her, he decided it best to not force her to talk about it.  
  
"Very well then," he issued, and then paused for a moment. Catching sight of MacClannough, he stroked her cheek lightly. "Ye haven't forgotten about tonight, no?"  
  
"Never," she said, and with that at mind, William turned and started off, leaving Murron to fantasize about the coming night. 


	2. The Grove

"I can't stay long," Murron said softly as William embraced her in a secure hug. "My father's going to wonder where I am."  
  
"Let him wonder," he murmured teasingly.  
  
Murron laughed in her melodious voice, which rang out in the distance. The stillness of the grove was almost eerie. The insects were silent; the leaves made no noise as the wind was none. Yet, there was a peaceful, romantic feeling in the air.  
  
The two newlyweds made their way to a large, open meadow, which was lit by the moonlight. William sat on the dense ground, looking up at Murron with obvious admiration. A smile spread across his handsome face as he reached up and grabbed her slender hand, pulling her down beside him.  
  
"The stars are beautiful," whispered Murron. She snuggled closer to William, lying her head on his bold shoulder.  
  
"Aye that they are, but not so much as you," came his reply. Murron smiled. He always had a way of making her feel like she was walking on air.  
  
She sighed and laid back on the dampened grass, and William followed in turn. Murron smiled in thought, causing her husband to look at her peculiarly.  
  
"Why so happy?" he inquired, as though holding back a laugh himself.  
  
"No reason," she said without thought, but then corrected herself. "Because I'm here with you."  
  
Her voice trailed off and soon she was lost in deep thought. William looked at her curiously and brushed a dark tress of soft hair from her delicate face.  
  
"Might I ask what ye're thinking about?" he asked curiously.  
  
Murron shifted slightly on the ground and turned her head so that she was facing him. A smile creased the corners of her full red lips. "The future. Wondering what's going to become of us." She paused for a brief moment. "Do you know, William? Do you know what time has in store for us?"  
  
He sighed heavily. "I don't think anyone does. I guess we'll just have to take what comes our way." Though he hid it well, his conscience was troubled. It seemed that his thoughts lately were flooded with worries, of his country, his friends. his family.  
  
She smiled and murmured an agreement. "Let's just hope that things grow better rather than worse," she issued.  
  
William brushed a rough hand across her rosy cheek and sat up, Murron following in suit. "Better start back, it's getting late," he suggested, not wanting to have to face her angry father.  
  
He whistled for his horse, and smiled as it came trotting obediently to his side. He leapt onto its sturdy back and pulled Murron up after him. Before long, the two were riding through the forest, drenched in the moonlight that shone down upon them. Murron's hair blew back behind her as she held on tightly to William's waist,.  
  
When finally the came to a stop in front of her house, the two dismounted and looked reluctantly at each other. After a brief silence, Murron sighed.  
  
"I'd better go in," she said, wishing that she didn't have to but knowing that she did.  
  
"Not yet," he said, a pleading tone to his voice. He glanced quickly at the sound house, and then back to Murron. "Stay here, with me." As he said this he pulled her closer, brushing his lips across her own.  
  
"I must," she said as they parted. She turned to leave, but William seized her hand and pulled her back.  
  
"Just a little longer," he urged, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight. He kissed her once more, despite her giggling that overtook her.  
  
"Tomorrow," she issued dreamily, "I'll see you tomorrow." And with that she released his hand and strode off to her house, silently slipping through the door and out of sight. 


End file.
